


Ice Violin

by AnonyInk



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Gen, Ice scuplting, violin playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyInk/pseuds/AnonyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he died Jack played the violin, he adored it and was goood at it. So now, with his memories returning to him he remembers his past experiences with violin. Theres a problem however: Cold and violins do NOT get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Violin

Jack let out a slow sigh of contentment, his breath wisping like fog in the night's crisp cool air. He opened his eyes and dreamily gazed up at the moon, the beautiful lilting tune of a violin gracing his ears with its perfection. He was currently lying stretched out on the roof of Jamie's school auditorium, listening in on the school's musical event. Not only was it a Christmas concert, but it was Jamie's very first; and he had received a solo piece on the violin. Mrs. Bennet had been overjoyed at this chance for her son to shine, while Jamie himself had been absolutely horrified at the prospect of public humiliation.

So Jack had stepped up and been helping him for the past three weeks; giving the boy tips, adjusting his arms and grip, showing him the proper way to upkeep the violin's strings with rosin, and basically showing him how to love the instrument. Jamie never asked how Jack knew so much about the violin, just flowed with it and fervently accepted the advice.

Up on the roof top Jack's ears perked up as the band's music swelled and then faded into silence; Jamie's solo had arrived. He held his breath as the entire world seemed to fall silent, and then Jamie placed bow to string and the clear sweet music filled the air. Jack let his breath free as the music filled his soul, making him feel more whole than he had in a while. Internally he continued to coach Jamie, not too slow, don't grip so tightly I can hear change. Eventually, he let the melodious tone of Jamie's playing whisk him away with his memories.

Jack had loved the violin all his life.

He had rediscovered his love one night, weeks after the battle with Pitch and the return of his memories of his life before slowly returning to him little by little. He had just brought a gentle snowfall to a small town in Italy, and after watching the children play for about an hour he decided to head home to Burgess. As he flew through the streets, deftly weaving between people and lamp posts he passed over a man with a brightly colored scarf, an open case on the ground and beautiful music coming from the instrument in his hands. Jack had stilled in his flight and stared at the man playing music, coins occasionally clinking into the case from random passerby. He recognized the instrument: a violin. He loved the violin, he – he had played it.

All at once memories of Jack's past flashed through his mind, he smiled; he was remembering.

He remembered learning to play from his village's resident crotchety old man. Old Tom; a fellow that was wizened and wrinkly, creaked when he moved and treated everyone with a gruff attitude. However his way on a fiddle had simply fascinated Jack, and so he had made it his mission to pester and wheedle the old man until he finally managed to convince the elder to teach him how to play. Soon, what had begun as a grudging truce for the sake of peace transformed into a true companionship built on respect and love for music. Jack remembered how between the two of them a festival or gathering always had joyous music, together they would play Old Tom's fiddle, passing it back and forth as the crowd clapped, sang and danced along.

Jack remembered how his father bequeathed him with his very own violin, a gift he had picked up while on his travels in the north. His father had smiled sheepishly and apologized for not being able to find a fiddle, but Jack didn't care. The instrument was the most beautiful object he'd ever see and he had cherished it as his most precious belonging.

He remembered playing his violin in duets with Old Tom, the two of them laughing with joy as their music melded together. Composing happy little tunes to amuse the local children and his sister. His sister… he remembered playing for her at night to battle the nightmares and help her sleep. She would always look up at him in sleepy adoration as he played. "Play more?" she used to ask and he would nod and play while singing to her songs that he had created to help her sleep. Songs about the moon, dreams, magical creatures and seasons; her favorites were Winter and Spring.

Without realizing it Jack had drifted to float right next to the violinist, watching him play as if in a trance. He wanted to touch it; he craved just the barest contact. Slowly he reached out and lightly ghosted his fingers over the neck where the violinist held it. The player cursed at the sudden cold in his fingers and stopped playing as the wooden neck seemed to suddenly creak and the strings stretched and snapped for no reason. As the man tried to save his violin Jack stared at his hand in horror. He was too cold, he could never play the violin again.

Helping Jamie had both tortured and saved him a little. He'd been careful to control his icy abilities in Jamie's room when they were practicing, and Jamie would have to leave the violin in the case with the lid cracked so that it could slowly adjust to Jack's cold presence before they could start. But it was worth it to Jack, to be able to hear the sweet music that spilled from the instrument even though he could not touch it for fear of damage. He would sit on Jamie's window sill and watch him play while silently yearning to be able to play, he play ANYTHING, even Mary Had A Little Lamb. He just wanted to feel that familiar sense of being that he would get when he used to play. The feeling of being whole, his body thrumming with music and happiness as he spread that joy to others with his songs.

As the concert below him ended he smiled to himself, Jamie had been fantastic. People began to file out into the cold night, pulling their coats tighter to themselves as they chatted. Students carrying instrument cases were being patted on the back and congratulated by friends and family members. Jack searched the crowd, trying to spot Jamie amongst the throng of people. Finally he caught sight of that gap toothed grin and waved, Jamie caught sight of him and waved back with two thumbs up. Next to him were his mother and Sophie, who now instead of wearing fairy wings sported a pair of bunny ears. She had made the switch shortly after her trip to the Warren, now proclaiming herself the Easter Bunny's helper.

Jack smiled at the pair of them as Jamie knelt down, fixing her lopsided ears, "What did you think, Sophie? Did I do good? Was trying to do my best to impress ya."

Sophie giggled and gazed up at her big brother from in between the floppy ears with adoration. "Play more?"

Up above Jack physically jerked at the memory of his own little sister, and clutched his chest as his heart twanged with sadness. He covered the pain with a smile though when Jamie looked up to wave goodbye as he left for home with his family.

Once Jamie and Sophie were out of sight Jack took off, letting Wind carry him wherever it thought he should be. Eventually he found himself being deposited at the Pole, which was lit up and filled with noise during the few days left before Christmas. Jack smiled, a visit with North would definitely cheer him up, and so would those cookies.

Now that Jack was a regular at the Pole North had made him a special window that unlatched from the outside; a sign that Jack was always welcome to come. Flying inside the workshop, Jack landed amongst the chaos that was Christmas; yetis and elves hustling in every direction, carrying precariously tall amounts of toys or dragging huge sacks full of gifts. He managed to duck just in time to avoid being beheaded by an elf hitching a joy ride on a model plane. Chuckling he looked around for the big man in red.

North was personally going through the toys and organizing them into sacks for delivery, each time he picked up a toy his eyes seemed to light up and his booming laughter filled the air as he instinctively knew EXACTLY which child would receive which gift. When he caught sight of Jack he waved him over with a grin so large that Jack thought it was taking over his face. "JACK! My friend, how are you? It has been a while since I saw you last! Ah, but come , come! See all these wonderful gifts for the children!"

Jack chuckled, sometimes North was like a large child himself; except with incredible sword wielding abilities and a beard. "North, I was here last week, remember? Just thought I'd drop by and see how Christmas was doing, planning on competing with Easter again?"

"Bah!" North flapped his hand, "Easter is no concern to me, small holiday. Unlike Christmas! Ha! Come see this Jack, and tell me what you think. There is a little girl in London who will be very happy on Christmas morning." Proudly he held forth his prize to Jack: it was a violin.

Jack froze, staring down at the gleaming wooden masterpiece. North had painted tiny, intricate vines that curled around the neck and down to the base of the instrument. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as he admired it. He managed to catch himself before he reached out and touched it, he pulled back without taking his eyes off it. "It's beautiful North… you're right. She's going to be overjoyed; it's the perfect size for a beginner." He gulped; there was just NO avoiding violins tonight. "Um, you know, you seem pretty busy here. I should probably go and let you get back to work. See ya after Christmas, North!"

Before North could contradict him the winter spirit was whirling away in a flurry of snowflakes. North blinked, for a moment there when Jack had been admiring the violin he had reached out and then recoiled as if struck away from the instrument. North carefully placed the violin in its designated sack with a furrowed brow, that expression on Jack's face before he fled… He had truly loved the violin. But why wouldn't he touch – AH! North snapped his fingers as realization hit him. So, that is how it was for poor Jack, well Christmas was coming and EVERY good child deserved the perfect gift of their desires. He smiled to himself, blue eyes twinkling as they crinkled with his grin. An idea was forming, a PERFECT idea.

oooooooooOOOoooooooooOOOoooo oooOOOooooooOOOooooooooOOOoo ooooooOOOoooooooooo

It was the night after Christmas, and the Pole was…. calm. As Jack flew in he looked about him in surprise, it was so quiet after the months and weeks of nothing but hustle and bustle. However, all around him he saw yetis and elves finally relaxing. Eating cookies and giving each other well deserved pats on the back, or bells in the elves case.

"Ah! Jack! Finally you come!" Jack found himself being swooped up into a bone crushing hug and then deposited on the ground with a clatter. "Come to my workshop! I have Christmas gift for you! Perfect present for you!" With his raucous laughter North led Jack into his sanctum, he had a huge grin on his face as if anticipating something exciting.

"You mean after all my hard work I somehow ended up on the NICE list?" Jack joked, "You really didn't need to worry about me North. I don't really need anything. "

"Ah! But it isn't about need, it's about WANT! And I know this is the gift you want Jack, I can feel this in my belly." North winked as he headed towards his work table of ice sculptures. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands Jack Frost!"

Rolling his eyes with a smile Jack closed his eyes and held out his hands, might as well humor the man. Suddenly he felt a smooth, cold weight pressed into his hands. The shape felt familiar somehow… but so cold as if made of ice….

"Now OPEN!"

It was a violin. A violin made of ice. Jack stared down in stunned amazement. It was beautiful, even more beautiful than the violin he had when he was alive. The details and feel of the ice creation were perfect, and within the ice were colors reflected from his surroundings. Blues and pinks twined and blended with each other in the strings, red, orange and yellow glowed within the body of the instrument. Shakily, Jack lifted a finger and ran it over the strings. Could it play?

As if to answer his unspoken question a bow suddenly appeared before his eyes. He looked up into North's twinkling blue eyes of wonder. "Merry Christmas Jack, my friend." With a WHUMP Jack launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the older man's middle. Tears stung his eyes as he felt North wrap his arms around him, returning the hug.

"Thank you so much North. This – this really is truly the BEST gift I could ever have." He backed up, surreptitiously wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he smile up at the Guardian. "Thank you."

North chuckled as he handed Jack the bow, "I told you, my belly knows. The perfect gift. Now let's hear you play my friend."

Jack accepted the bow and walked slowly over to the window, admiring the ice violin. What should he play? It had been so long… catching sight of the violin's almost silver glow in the moon light he smiled. Looking up at Manny in the moon he placed the violin under his chin and began to play.

Song to the Moon - Dvorak


End file.
